Finding Popularity
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray has moved to Lima from New York and wants her popularity back. However, will one Rachel Berry change this for her? Rated M as a precaution may only be a T. P.s this is my first story ever so sorry if it is bad.
1. Meeting Rachel Berry

Meeting Rachel Berry

She walked into the halls of McKinley high with her head held high. Nothing was going to stop her taking this school by storm, as she had with her old school. She hated her father for making her move, but business was business and he, along with his family, now had to move from New York, to Lima, Ohio. She was head Cheerleader, Captain of the celibacy club and the Glee club. Back at her old school she had it all and there she was only a freshman. She had the quarterback boyfriend and grades which were at the top of the class. She was the prettiest girl there and a perfect Christian. Quinn Fabray vowed she would get that all back, here at William McKinley High School.

She was greeted by a small, brown haired girl, as she walked through the doors. She was wearing a very short black skirt with long white socks and black flats. She had a pink shirt with a black and white cardigan over the top. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in small brown curls, the same colour as her eyes. She carried behind her a small pink suitcase, that Quinn though to be adorable. The girl had stacks of papers in her hands and was looking through them.  
"Hello" the girl spoke in a high, but gentle and sweet voice. "My name is Rachel Berry, you must be Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand and Quinn politely took it. "I have been commissioned to give you the grand tour and to escort you to your locker and classes."  
"I-I- You don't have to do that I am sure I can find my –my own way around" Quinn said slightly overwhelmed by the small girls gratitude, no one in New York was ever this kind.  
"Nonsense, Quinn it took _me_nearly 3 days to be fully accustomed to the dynamics of this school, I am sure if you accept my offer you will be on your way by the end of the day."  
Quinn was speechless, and she had not been in the school more than 10 minutes. Rachel was different, she couldn't quite understand why. It was more than her good looks and overly kindness, it was more than her odd dress sense and fact she had a suitcase and spoke using unnecessarily long words. Rachel was just….different, and Quinn wasn't sure that was a bad thing.  
"Su-sure, sorry. Lead away Rachel" Quinn spoke.  
Quinn was not paying attention to the brunette leading her, she didn't care about the classrooms or dining rules, she was too focused on the girl in front of her. Taking in every inch of her. She wasn't sure why but Quinn could not peel her eyes of off the girl before her.  
"Well Quinn" Rachel asked.  
"Huh…. S-sorry what- what did you say?" Quinn asked slightly embarrassed, a blush creeping over her cheeks.  
"Were you ignoring me Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked, in a joking tone with a grin on her face, but that didn't reduce Quinn's further embarrassment. So she just stood there perfectly still. "I asked why you decided to move school."  
"I-I didn't chose you I had to. M-my dad moved here with business, so I didn't have a choice. We used to live in New York and it….."  
"Wait!" Rachel, rather loudly, interrupted. She had dreamed of New York and Broadway since she was little. She had never been though, her dads could never afford it. "You lived in New York?" Quinn just silently nodded. "Oh My God! I have always wanted to go to New York, Broadway and the big City, oh God you are so lucky"  
"Rachel!" This time it was Quinn's turn to interrupt. "Calm down Rachel"  
"Bu-but-but its New York"  
"I know I lived there" Quinn chuckled to herself, she liked this girl, she could see them being great friends. "My dad still owns a flat down there, for business, we could go down there one day, if you would like?"  
"YES!" Rachel almost screamed, causing Quinn to take a few steps back "I- I mean, y-yeah I would love to if that-it's okay with you "  
"I'll see what I can do, now how about we get back to that tour?"  
"y-yeah sure" did she do that? Did she just invite me to New York, New York? Calm down Rachel, don't get your hopes up just, just breath, tell her about Glee, we always need new members. "So Quinn, do you sing?"  
"Well yeah I do, a bit, I was captain of the Glee Club back at my old school" Rachel froze, captain! What if she takes this away from me, captaining Glee is all I have at this school. "are you okay?" Quinn asked, generally concerned, what did she say?  
"yeah- yes- yes I am fine it is just that I happen to be the captain of the Glee club at this school and I rather enjoy my position I just don't want some new girl waltzing in here and stealing my hard work away from me" Rachel did not mean to say that "I – I am so s-sorry, I didn't mean that"  
"it is okay, I understand and I am not going to steal you captaincy, but I would however, be  
interested in joining, how do I sign up."  
"Turn up" Rachel said simply "It is in the choir room down the hall at 4pm tomorrow, turn up and you are a member, you don't even need to be able to sing"  
"Okay I will see you then, but don't you think it is now time to go to lessons?" Quinn asked trying not to sound like she wanted to get rid of the girl, which she didn't she rather liked Rachel.

Quinn sat through her Maths class, bored as hell. She knew everything the teacher was saying and even thought the teacher was wrong a few times, but said nothing of it. All she could think of was Rachel, and seeing her in glee club tomorrow. She really wanted to show her how well she could sing and was intrigued as to if the girl herself could sing.


	2. Meeting Santana Lopez

Meeting Santana Lopez

It was the end of the day and Quinn strolled down to cheerleading try-outs. She soon realised that the coach was a, well….bitch. She got talking to a girl called Brittany, she was sweet, like Rachel, but not smart. In fact Brittany was really stupid, but she was kind and Quinn couldn't be mean to her. About 5 minutes into her conversation about magical unicorns, another cheerio, as the cheerleaders called themselves, came over.  
"Sup, Fabray." She greeted, no were near as sweetly as Rachel or Brittany, in fact it was more like Miss Sylvester. Quinn just nodded back. "So you are new here, well I am Santana Lopez" the Latina gril extended her has and Quinn cautiously shook it. "By the way, you are good, like crazy good, you are sure to make the team, if I can do anything about it anywas."  
"What can you do" Quinn spat out without realising the harshness to her tone "Sorry that was mean"  
"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again," she threatened. "And I will have you know I am head cheerlead around hear so If I wants you on the team I will have you on _my_ team" Santana spat back.  
"Noted" Quinn said with a gulp. "So what is it like being a cheerleader here?" she tried to ease the tension.  
"Well you are top of the school and no-one messes with you" Santana said proudly "basically you are at the top of the social ladder, or as some say, the food chain, what about at your old school"  
"Similar, I was head cheerleader there …" she instantly regretted saying that because of the death stares Santana was giving her but continued anyway. "… and the cheerleaders were on the top too,  
in fact at my old school I was on top"  
"How do you mean?" Santana actually looked interested so she explained.  
"I was captain of the cheerleaders, has the quarterback boyfriend, a rich daddy, perfect Christian, I was captain of the celibacy club and the glee club"  
Santana's eyes grew wide "Wohaa…..what the _glee_ club?"  
"Yeah, we were like famous over there, in New York, Music and performing is everything"

Santana's eyes grew wider "Wohaa…New York?"  
Quinn sighed, she didn't want to explain this again. "Yeah I used to live in New York"  
"Ah I see…..Why did you move?"  
"Daddy's Business"  
"Oh….you said you dad was rich, how rich is that?"  
"Billionaire rich" Santana's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. Quinn found it all to amusing and let out a small giggle, which insolently was the wrong thing to do. "Sorry"  
"What is so funny hey?"  
"Nothing, sorry" it was Santana's turn to laugh "What?"  
"You looked like you were going to shit you pants" She said between laughs.  
"Not funny"  
"Very Funny" The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Santana added "I think I like you Quinn Fabray, and I don't like many people"  
"Well I am honoured"  
"And then you go and ruin it by sounding like Berry" Santana muttered.  
"Berry?" Quinn questioned. "As in Rachel Berry?"  
"Yeah. Midget, man-hands, annoying. You met her?"  
"I did" Quinn chose to ignore the insults as she feared her life. "She gave me a tour this morning and mentioned for me to join Glee"  
"Oh dear god don't do it and do NOT befriend Berry" Santana warned.  
"Why not I love glee club"  
"No you _loved_ Glee club in you old school, here joining is like committing social suicide"  
"Oh" Was all Quinn could manage, before walking off.

What was she to do now? She wanted her popularity back, but at the moment that didn't seem likely. Santana would have her head if she became head cheerleader. Glee club was for losers and most of the kids here had not even heard of Celibacy. Maybe she could get through high school as an average girl just doing what she loved? Would that make her father proud though? No. She needed her popularity back for him. She would become a Cheerio and make her way to the top. But she loved singing and dancing, performing with the cheerleaders wasn't enough. She could not express the music within her in cheerleading. Glee club can't be that bad here, Santana must be over reacting. And what about Rachel. She really liked that girl, she wanted to befriend the brunette. However, she had tasted popularity, students parted the halls at her old school. She was only a freshmen and the seniors wanted to date her. Her boyfriend was a junior and the quarterback. Though she had never done more than kiss him and had never felt anything of it. Quinn had a decision to make. Popularity or Happiness. Popularity makes me happy, so i don't need glee or Rachel. I can restore my former glory and I will be on top again.


	3. Avoiding Rachel Berry

Avoiding Rachel Berry

Quinn felt kind of, actually very, bad for ditching Rachel at Glee. She really wanted to join but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it was a bad idea. So she joined the cheerios and paraded around the school in her new uniform. She caught a glimpse of Rachel every once in a while but never approached her. As much as she wanted to be friends with the girl, her popularity came first. As soon as I am so popular I can befriend anyone she is the first on my list, Quinn told herself. But for now she stuck with the cheerios and made friends with Santana and Brittany and the other cheerleaders.

She still attended all her classes and got top grades. Her teachers were all very impressed with her as were the students, some a little jealous, but jealousy makes you more popular so Quinn didn't mind. She was excellent at English, it was her favourite subject and she loved to read, but never told anyone. Her teacher, Miss Norman, was already her favourite in this school and had beaten her favourite teacher at her old school. She was good at Maths and Science to but never really enjoyed it. Geography, history, R.E. and art were all subjects she enjoyed and did well in. She did well in all her subjects. She did dislike Spanish and her Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester and was kind of glad she didn't join glee as he was the director. But she stilled loved performing and silently thanked that she was in drama class right now about to perform a monologue. Santana had just finished hers "So what'd you think?"  
"Honestly" Quinn began "I didn't take you as the dramatic type." This got her a playful punch in the arm "but it was good very angry and emotional, fitted perfectly with the words"  
"God Quinn who knew you were such a dork?" Quinn returned Santana's playful punch.  
"I am NOT a dork, thank you very much"  
"Jokes Quinn" Santana replied before saying "you're up Q"  
"Q?" Quinn asked whilst getting up from her seat.  
Santana merely shrugged "Cheerleader thing they call me S and Brittany B and now you Q"  
"Okay" Quinn walked over and performed her monologue.

At the end of the day Quinn walked the long way out of school and passed the Choir room. Glee rehearsed on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Today was Wednesday and she wanted to see what it was like. She stood there by the door and peered in making sure no one could see her. She watched as the bunch of 'losers' sand and danced and laughed and had fun. Quinn almost walked in a joined it but she had a goal and in the eyes of God himself she would reach it. Rachel caught Quinn's eyes and Quinn turned and walked swiftly away.

The next few days Quinn completely ignored Rachel even when the girl approached her, she merely turned and walked away, saying things like "go away loser" and "no interested man-hands". Each time she did this it hurt a little more. Quinn desperately wanted to be friends with Rachel, the first person she met at this school. If this were New York, Quinn and Rachel could have been friends easily. There was no bullying or social ladders in New York. Everyone was friends, so to speak. It scared Quinn how easy it was for her to me mean and a bully but she thought nothing of it and pushed to the back of her mind. All the cheerleaders are this way. This is how popularity works in this school. Daddy would be so disappointed if I am not popular again. Friendship with Rachel will have to wait. Quinn was drawn from her thoughts by Santana slapping her locker "what the heck S?"  
"You were in some dream world and I snapped you out of it, you're welcome."  
"I was just thinking" Quinn returned.  
"Bout?"  
"None of your business"  
"Well I am your best friend, your captain and other stuff so tell me"  
"I-I was thinking about popularity and my day and –and R-Rachel"  
"Berry?" Quinn just simply nodded. "Why?"  
"Because she was the first person I knew here and she was really nice to me and now I am being a bitch to her" Quinn nearly yelled making people stare.  
"Fuck Q….If you want to be her friend then go join glee"

"I can't, my dad would like disown me I am not popular"  
"Look Q I like you, dunno why just do so, hows about I help you out?" Santana already regretted this but there was something about Quinn, something she just didn't know what.  
"Like what"  
"Coach hates Mr Schue and glee for cutting her cheerios budget, so if me you and B join glee saying we are trying to infiltrate from the inside she might by it and the head cheerleader, me, will be there and the quarterback, finn, is already there so it might get kinda popular"  
"You would do that?"  
"Actually always been looking for a reason to join I can sing, good and B is a great dancer."  
"okay then"  
"I'll talk to coach"


	4. Missing Quinn Fabray

Missing Quinn Fabray

Rachel didn't know what she had done to make Quinn _hate_ her. She had been kind and sweet and herself. Maybe that was it maybe she was herself, no one liked her. Maybe she should have acted like someone else and Quinn would have been her friend. Quinn had invited her to New York, why would someone do that if they didn't like her. Maybe Santana Lopez had something to do with it. Quinn was hanging out with her a lot. The head cheerleader probably told Quinn all about the loser Rachel Berry and her loser Glee club. Typical, Rachel finally finds someone and popularity steals her away. She was more than shocked when she saw Quinn standing in the doorway of the choir room, starring longingly at the losers in there. Less surprised when Quinn ran once she looked at her. She had wanted to follow, but knew anything she said would be rejected with some lame, cheerio made, insult. So instead Rachel just focused on Glee.

The days and the weeks passed, and even though she had only spoken to the girl once, Rachel found herself missing Quinn. Rachel still really wanted that trip to New York, and hoped Quinn would come to her senses because of it but she also missed the feeling of having a friend. She knew it was stupid to call Quinn a friend when they spoke for only half an hour, but it felt right. Rachel would take all the friends she could get. She had been at this school for over a year and only had acquaintances in her fellow glee members, none of them were really friends.

"Rachel" Tina walked up to her. "Are you okay?" Tina seemed concerned which was unusual so Rachel just assumed she was being nice.  
"Yeah, fine. J-Just thinking is all"  
"Well okay if you are sure." Tina wanted to leave but Rachel seemed hurt so instead she said "If you need anything I can probably help" and with that she did, in fact, leave.  
Rachel found it odd that Tina said that, maybe she did have friends, but she shook it off. Tina is just being friendly doesn't mean she is a friend, though it would be nice. She decided not to take the girl up on her offer; she would either be laughed at or annoying the girl so instead she just went home. Her dads got back about an hour later and started cooking. Rachel came downstairs to help, as she usually does, but her dads noticed she was not her usual self. She could never hide anything from her dads and this was no exception.  
"What's up hunny?" Leroy asked?  
"Nothing much its kind of stupid really"  
"Nothing is stupid Rachel everything has its reasons" Hiram interjected.  
"Yeah I know but…."  
"But what sweetheart"  
"There was this new girl, you know Quinn?"  
"The one was going to take you to New York and join glee?"  
"Yeah but instead she joined the Cheerios and is being mean and everything, but I want her aas a friend and I think she wants that too." Rachel had tears forming in her eyes and had no idea why she knew this girl no more than 30 minutes and she missed her. It was weird and Rachel was beginning to think she had formed a crush on the girl. Her thoughts had only been confirmed when her father said "Do you think you might have a crush on this girl Rachel?"  
"I don't know daddy, I might, but I can't"  
"Its okay baby girl" Leroy reassured Rachel and brought her into a hug.

At school the following day Rachel just went from class to class, sat in the usual place for lunch, the piano in the choir room and had more lessons, then went to glee. She was a little late to glee as she had to stop by her locker as such, by the time she got there most of the New Directions were already there. Rachel was really surprised when she saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat in the choir room. She desperately wanted to ask them why they were here and what made Quinn change her mind and a hundred other questions but, she opted of just taking her usual seat and ignoring there presence. Rachel really missed Quinn, strangely but knew Quinn would come around.

During glee the three cheerios had said they joined to be a part of another team as they liked performing. Finn and the footballers thought it was to help the footballers on the team by making glee more popular and the other glee members thought it was Sue's doing. Rachel believed, no hoped, that it was because of Quinn and her love for music.


End file.
